Zgładzi złego smoka
by Annormal
Summary: Bajki, w które wierzyliśmy w dzieciństwie, nierzadko mają swoje odzwierciedlenie w dorosłym życiu. Niestety nie zawsze w taki sposób, w jaki moglibyśmy tego oczekiwać.


_**Od autorki:**__ Witam wszystkich serdecznie w ten ponury wieczór. Doświadczyłam nagłego ataku weny i nie pozostało mi nic innego jak tylko popełnić poniższą miniaturkę – nie jest ona jakoś szczególnie wspaniała, ale mimo to zachęcam do przeczytania i pozostawienia po sobie opinii w postaci komentarza. Zdecydowanie wolę dłuższe formy wypowiedzi – pięćset słów to dla mnie tyle co nic, więc nie wiem czy udało mi się zachować zamierzoną ideę w tak krótkim tekście. __**Niebetowane.**_

* * *

**Zgładzi złego smoka**

Gdy Ginny Weasley miała sześć lat, matka często opowiadała jej bajki na dobranoc. Siadała przy jej łóżku, otwierała podniszczoną książkę z kolorowymi obrazkami i zabierała córkę w podróż do innego świata. Świata, w którym była księżniczką, która pewnego dnia zostanie uratowana ze swojej wieży przez przeznaczonego jej, dzielnego bohatera – oczywiście pod warunkiem, że śmiałek uprzednio zgładzi złego _smoka_. Dziewczynka nigdy nie wątpiła w prawdziwość tych baśni. Niby czemu miałaby? Snuła najrozmaitsze fantazje, dokładnie wykreowała w głowie obraz swojego rycerza, z którym będzie kiedyś wiodła długie i szczęśliwe życie. W przyszłość patrzyła z niegasnącym optymizmem.

Kiedy cztery lata później na dworcu King's Cross po raz pierwszy ujrzała Harry'ego Pottera zdecydowała, że właśnie on będzie jej Bohaterem. Wszystko co wystarczyło zrobić to poczekać.

~oOo~

Gdy miała szesnaście lat była już młodą, oświeconą czarownicą. Szara codzienność i wojenna rzeczywistość znacznie zweryfikowały jej poglądy. Wiedziała już, że biernym czekaniem nie osiągnie niczego – musiała walczyć na każdym kroku i nauczyła się spełniać swoje pragnienia.

Nic między nią, a jej Bohaterem nie było takie jak oczekiwała będąc małą dziewczynką. Żadnej szalonej namiętności, przyspieszonego bicia serca, niepewności zagnieżdżonej głęboko na dnie żołądka. Było jednak ciepło, szczerość i zaufanie, a to już mogło stanowić podwaliny udanego związku. Bo w to, że będą razem, ani przez chwilę nie zwątpiła – przecież on był rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi, a ona jego księżniczką.

~oOo~

Dwudziestosześcioletnia Ginny cichutko weszła do sypialni, którą dzieliła z Harrym. Uważała aby stąpać bezszelestnie. Doskonale wiedziała, że mężczyzna nie spał – leżał zwrócony plecami do niej, z napiętymi do granic wytrzymałości mięśniami i zaciśniętymi mocno powiekami – ale pozwoliła mu udawać. Oboje nieustannie udawali już od wielu lat.

Kobieta pomyliła się. Harry istotnie był bohaterem, w końcu zabił samego Voldemorta, jednak nie był _jej _Bohaterem. Na twarzy męża coraz częściej gościł ten pusty, zrezygnowany wyraz twarzy, który zdążyła znienawidzić z całego serca. Wiedziała doskonale, że ona sama była głównym powodem jego zachowania.

Wciąż jednak zdarzały się momenty, gdy Ginny widziała jak jego oczy jarzą się wewnętrznym blaskiem, a mężczyzna jest zadowolony z życia. Udawała, że nie dostrzega żadnej zależności między tymi zdarzeniami – takie sytuacje miały miejsce zawsze, gdy Harry wracał do domu nad ranem, bez słowa, lub gdy ona wracała późną nocą. Jak dzisiaj.

Kobieta ostrożnie położyła się obok męża i nakryła kołdrą. Już miała zgasić tlącą się obok łóżka świecę, gdy dostrzegła coś kątem oka i przyjrzała się temu dokładniej. Coś zamigotało nieznacznie, wyraźnie odcinając się od jej ognistorudych włosów. Ginny westchnęła ciężko i delikatnym ruchem dłoni strzepnęła ze swojej poduszki zabłąkany kosmyk krótkich, platynowych, blond włosów. Zamknęła powieki, czując, że jej oczy napełniają się łzami.

A jednak bajki miały swoje odzwierciedlenie w rzeczywistości. Ginny Weasley-Potter była piękną księżniczką, a Harry był rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi. To po prostu była inna, spaczona wersja pięknej baśni z jej dzieciństwa – taka, w której rycerz ignoruje czekającą na niego księżniczkę i wybiera _smoka_.

* * *

_Przypomnienie w wypadku niezrozumienia przesłania: smok (ang.) - dragon_


End file.
